Our future
by KMaybe
Summary: It's a month after your first anniversary with Saizo and things are going great. Until... Chapter 5 up! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note: I wanted to create a story for Saizo because he is one of my favorite characters in Ninja Love. I was quite disappointing when I found out there were barely any stories for anybody in the shall we date series, so I decided I would make them myself, since Im almost certain there is someone out there like me who also wanted to read a fanfiction from ninja love. I plan to write another story soon for Musashi, but for now I will be focusing on this story. Also I wanted it to be similar to the actual game so I'm writing in first person and give the reader the option of what happens to them in the story. Im always open for ideas and opinions so please review!

~1~

When I awoke I could feel the warmth coming from the sun, shining effortlessly into the room. A smile spread across my face as I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Saizo'z handsome face. He was sleeping peacefully. We were entangled from the night before, just recalling what happened made me blush. I took a moment to admire him, his hair was flowing carelessly over his forehead and looked a disheveled mess. His facial expression was as usual, and his breathing was heavy. I could feel the heat every exhale he made on my collarbone, that's just how close we were. He looks so calm, I thought as I gently placed my hand upon the side of his head.

"Mmm" He moaned, seemingly half asleep. Saizo always woke up at the slightest sound or movement. I knew he would have anyways no matter how quiet or careful I was. I ran my fingers through his hair, using my fingernails to lightly massage his scalp. The corners of his lips raised to form a smile, but his eyes remained closed.

"You know what that does to me." He mumbled in his deep husky voice.

I knew he loved it, which was why I loved doing it for him. I could even see the goosebumps that appeared on his muscular arms. It's almost hard to believe I was married to this man. He was the most popular man in the village. Girls would have killed one another just for a chance to be with him. I was lucky, I didn't have to fight for him at all. He chose me to be his wife. We had just celebrated our first anniversary the month before, I was excited for what our future held.

While I was playing with his hair, he slid his head right into my chest and moaned again in a pleasing tone. He was enjoying this while he could; and we remained this way for several minutes. Until...

"Enough." He ordered, lifting himself up and looking into my eyes.

"I could stay like that forever.. but I have work to attend to."

I sat up as soon as he stood up and began dressing himself. I watched his every move.

"Whats the matter?" He questioned after he was finished and saw me staring at him.

"Nothing." Was my response.

He threw a kimono at me from across the room. "I think you should wear this one today."

"Huh? Why this one?"

"I like the way it looks on you." He replied with a devilish smile.

He had picked out a simple flower pattern kimono with a light purple color to it. This was one I didn't wear often, but now that I know he really likes this one I think I will try to wear it more often. I got up and began to put it on.

"Here. Let me help you." He said, grabbing the dark purple obi and tying it around my waist for me. I smiled and looked up at him; He was blushing. Even after all this time, the two of us still blush at the simplest of things. It's like we are still newlyweds.

"Come see me off."

"But Saizo.." I began. "What about breakfast? Let me make you something before you leave."

"I don't have the time to enjoy breakfast, I was too busy enjoying you instead."

This time I blushed! I nodded and followed my husband out of the room and down the hall to the front door. He put on his sandals and turned to look at me. Placing his hand behind my head, he gently kissed my forehead.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone." He teased. I nodded again with a smile and waved good bye to him as he walked out and walked away. Even the way he walks, so proud and strong. He carries himself well, it's no wonder the woman of the village are so smitten with him.

I must have turned around too fast because once I did I felt suddenly dizzy and I leaned against the wall to regain my balance.

"Woah." I murmured, placing a hand on my forehead. I felt fine just a second ago. I took a moment to regain my composure and walked down the hallway. I was only a few steps from where I was and again I lost my footing. I fell slightly into the small table next to me and the vase that sat upon it holding flowers spun and fell onto the floor. There was water and shards of glass every where. Oh no, I thought to myself. How could this have happened, why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?

I took another minute. I feel fine when Im standing still but as soon as I begin moving around I feel dizzy again. Maybe I should go lie down and I'll feel better after a nap, but if I do that I will get behind on my chores and Saizo won't be very happy with me when he returns home. Yet, Im not sure if I can carry on throughout the rest of the day if I'm feeling like this.

(What will you do?)

Go to bed (Go to chapter 3)

Begin housework (Go to chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

I stood against the wall taking deep breaths wondering what I should do. I need to do my chores, it's my duty as a wife to take care of the house for Saizo. I nodded to myself, determined to begin my chores. I balanced back onto my feet and stood up straight. I breathed heavy but slowly as I took a single step. Nothing happened. I took another step.. still fine. Okay, I can do this. My pace became normal and soon I was back into the bedroom.

"Easy!" I exclaimed to myself. I approached the closet and grabbed out a broom and a rag to clean up the mess I had made in the hallway. I retraced my steps back out but fell face first onto the floor. Ow. I tired to open my eyes but everything was blurry and my vision grew dark.

When I woke up I found myself in the futon. There was no light from outside, it was already night time and I didn't get a single thing done! Saizo will surely be upset with me! I sprang my torso right up but made myself lightheaded in the process.

"Ow!" I cried, grabbing my head.

"Be careful." Came a voice.

"Saizo!" I gasped. "I am so sorry! I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine and then I was-"

"No need to explain. I saw the mess in the hallway and I got worried. I thought someone had came into the house and there was a struggle, and then I found you in here laying on the floor... Don't worry I cleaned up the mess."

I threw my arms around him. He wasen't mad he was worried about me, that's so kind of him. I began to wonder just how long I was passed out for. Saizo is usually gone for hours during the day and doesn't come home till late in the afternoon. I wasen't even sure of the time now, I hope it wasen't too late.

"Would you like me to make you supper?" I asked politely. He shook his head.

"No. I can make myself something. You just stay here and rest."

And with that comment, he exited the room and left me alone. I laid myself back down into the futon and turned onto my side. I wonder what got into me earlier. This has never happened to me before in my entire life! I wasen't tired, I slept good the night before. I don't feel sick either, maybe I'm just now coming down with something. What if this keeps me from doing my work tomorrow!? Then I'll really be behind on my chores. Saizo may forgive me for a day but not for anything more than that. I sighed heavily. Even after being asleep all this time I am still feeling lightheaded. I let my eyes close to rest but ended up falling back asleep.

Later that night, Saizo woke me. He was shirtless and ready to retire for the night. He placed a glass of water next to me and cupped my forehead with his palm. "Hmmm.."

"What is it?" A asked, puzzled.

"You don't have a fever." he responded.

"I don't feel sick, just dizzy."

"Here, have this. I brought this for you." He demanded, putting the cup to my lips. I carefully took a sip and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Placing the cup next to me, he crawled on top of me and plopped himself onto his side of the futon. Thanks, Saizo. Just roll right over me! I turned to look at him and he had his eyes closed.

"You're always getting into some kind of trouble."

"I am not fit to be a wife." I complained, disappointed in myself.

"You're not fit to be a ninja either."

Wow, thanks for cheering me up! He didn't even deny it, maybe I am a horrible wife? He's never said anything about it before.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as a began crying into my hands. I feel useless right now!

"Calm down, you're getting yourself worked up about nothing!"

I felt him pinching me on my cheek. He's always had an odd way of showing me affection, but I loved that he does that. I stopped crying and rolled to my side to face him and he placed his warm hand upon my face, pushing the hair out of my face and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Listen." He said sternly. "Don't worry about the chores tomorrow. I will stay home with you and-"

I interrupted him.

"No! No! No! You can't stay home, Saizo! You are a far too busy man, you have important things to take care of!"

"Don't argue with me woman, I am saying I'm staying home and that's that."

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Now, tomorrow you will rest and I will call for the doctor."

"But, Saizo-"

"And that's that." He repeated again, pushing me back down onto the futon. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me, holding me as tight as he could. Before I knew it he had fallen asleep and feeling calm and warm in my husbands arms, I soon followed.

(Go to chapter 4)


	3. Chapter 3

I stood against the wall wondering what I should do. There is no way I can get anything done around here in my current state. Maybe a quick cat nap would help and I will feel better when I wake up. I had to admit on some days I would take naps while Saizo was gone and work faster at my chores before he got home, but on those days a nap sure makes it worth it and he doesn't even notice when he returns. I walk my hands along the wall following every footstep until I reached my bedroom.

As pitiful as it was, I crawled to my futon from that point because I really felt I wouldn't make it if I had walked. I made my way onto the bed and snuggled up underneath the blanket. Im so warm, this feels wonderful. As I closed my eyes to fall asleep, all I could see was darkness yet I got the feeling that I was spinning in circles. Even just laying here I felt nauseous. Ugh, I hope I am not getting sick.

When I woke up, the light of the sun had disappeared and all that existed was the dim light of the moon. I didn't. Quite remember falling asleep and- Oh no! It was late, where was Saizo!? He would have gotten home by now and Im quite positive he would be disappointed with me when he saw that I was sleeping and didnt get anything done. I scrambled trying to get up off the bed and tripped right on my face.

"I have always said you were a klutz." Came a voice.

I looked up to see Saizo had entered the room, holding a glads of water in his hand.

"Saizo!" I exclaimed. "I apologize. I had an accident this morning and-"

"When you say accident it makes it seem you wet yourself" He joked with a grin. I gave him a very unpleased face.

"And I have always said you were a meanie!" I shouted. Saizo looked taken aback. It wasn't everyday I talked back to him, I guess he was shocked.

"Don't worry, I saw the clue you left in the hallway. I figured something was wrong, I see you must have gotten a case of the lazy."

This time he sounded serious. Was Saizo angry at me?

"Dont be upset. I wanted to tell you I felt dizzy and couldnt stand and knocked over that pot on my way to sit don and rest my head. I really didnt mean to sleep this long." I explained, sensing the tension growing between us.

"I dont mind. I was just worried, so I set up an appointment for the doctor to see you tomorrow."

"Wait! I dont need a doctor! Im fine now."

Saizo walked towards me and held both my cheeks in his palm, making a fish face with my lips.

"Now your lying to me." He chuckled. "You are seeing the doctor tomorrow and thats all there is to it."

"But-"

I couldnt finish my sentence because he kept pinching my cheeks.

"You know I had to make my own dinner tonight?"

"I-Im so sorry! Please let me make it up to you with dessert!" I replied, embarrassed.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked with a surprised look.

"What about those chocolates you like so much?"

"Thats not exactly what I had in mind." He whispered mischievously. I began to blush knowing what he was talking about. It is my duty at his wife, to give into his desires whenever he sees fit.

Discussing the matter more, we skip the dessert and head straight to bed, onlywe didn't quite fall asleep right away.

(Go to chapter 4)


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came and I awoke from my slumber only to find myself alone in the room. it was fairly early in the morning, the sun was just rising, giving the sky an orange like tint, and the birds were singing their beautiful songs. It was regular for Saizo to get up this early, even though he might have been awake, he would have just laid in bed. I wearliy sat up from my bed, I felt strange. I couldnt put my finger on it, but I could tell something was differant.

It wasent long after this that Saizo entered the room, followed by the doctor of the village. The doctor approched me and sat down next to me, Saizo took a seat on the other side of me.

"Master Saizo, I said I wouldnt need a doctor today." I whined. He shook his head in response and didnt say a word. He jolted his head, wanting me to turn my attention to the doctor.

"Can you tell me what happened? Then we can go from there." Asked the doctor.

"I simply fell over, I was dizzy, and felt lightheaded. Before I realized it I lost my balance and couldnt stand." I explained.

"Hmm, interesting." He murmers. He then says something under his breath I couldnt make out. Then he grabs my wrist and presses his thumb into it to feel my heartbeat. He examines my face, grabbing my chin and turning my head side to side.

"You look a bit flushed." He states. "Have you been feeling drowzy?"

Now that I think about it, yes I had been. I was working so hard around the house though, I believed that to be the cause of my tiredness.

"Tell me, when you feel tired, is it mild or do you feel exhausted?"

"Exhausted." I sigh.

"Have you felt like you have gained weight? Or perhaps you feel bloated?"

"Actually, yes."

I was feeling full of air lately, and I assumed it was because I was expecting my flow any day now. Just as I was pondering that fact, the doctor asked me about it.

"Well.. I havent been keeping track of it. I dont remember the last time I had it."

Saizo lightly smacked the back of my head. I know this was somethig I should have been doing, but I had been so busy with other things. That was never anything I was good at, maybe because it was something I never looker forward to. What if he hit me because hehe doesnt want to have a child? I had never seen Saizo around children enough to even know if he likes them; and. even though we had been wed for more than a year now, that was a topic we had never discussed.

"My best guess would be to congratulate you both, but for now we cant be certain. I would advise you keep it to yourselves for now, wait a few more days and if you dont get your flow by this same time next month to come back and see me." The doctor advises, standing up from his sitting position.

"Until that time next month, I want you to treat this time as if you are even if its not the case. Relax as much as you can, and dont do any strenuous work. This is very important for today and the next week to releive your dizzyness."

With that being said, he left the room with Saizo to be let out and paid. I waiting patiently for him to return. Lowering my hand to gently cup over my belly, I began to wonder if I really did have a little one in there and just how little it would be. With a smile on my face, I fell in love with the idea of bring pregnant. I could finally give Saizo an heir to his family name. After a whole year of cutting it close, I almost believed I didnt have the capability of having children.

Saizo then entered the room, looking a little concerned. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but I was afraid. Afraid he would tell me sommething I didnt want to hear. Taking a seat in the same place he had sat before, he rested his hand over mine. he didnt even speak, just stared.

"Um, are you displeased?"

He shakes his head but still doesnt say a word. We both pause, and looking each other I'm the eye, we almost can read each others minds. He isn't mad at all.

"I lost my mother to my birth." He breaths. "I dont want to lose you either."

So that was it. He fears I will fall victim to the same fate his mother had. It worried me too now that I thought about it, but that was all about life. It was a small possibility that it would happen. I doubted it Would. I never asked him about the details because I didn't want to hurt his feelings by bringing it up. Poor Saizo, having to worry so much about nme.

"Dont fret, Ill be okay I promise."

"If it turns out you really arent with child, I know Ill be dissapointed."

I throw my arms around him happily. He caresses me back, gripping me tight. Even if I wasent pregnant, I want to bask in the moment as if I was anyway.

(Go tot chapter 5)


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed following the visit from the doctor. Saizo had hired a localnhousemaid from the village to help with the chores around the house since he couldn't do it himself being so busy all the time. He never seemed like the type to do housework anyways. She was n older woman, probably in her late fiftys . Her hair was short and very white and her eyes were brown, but in those eyes you could almost see all the pain she endured her entire life. I grew fond of her company.

I would often lay in our main hall reading some scrolls and books and share stories with her. When she found out about our possible pregnancy she was trilled for me. She would divulge her memories of her grandchildren and her beloved daughters but them she would grown sad. I later found out that both of her children movednaway to follow their husbands and the grandchildren she adored so much left too but always remained in her heart.

That was when I thought I was finally understanding how my role as a mother would play out. If I had a son, he would be strong like his father and he would make sure he trained him to be an amazing ninja like himself. If I had a daughter, she would be bethrothed one day, and chances could be she would move away too. Being a woman in this day and age was hard. I often wondered after coming to this realization how my grandfather felt about me leaving. Maybe he somehow held onto the hope that I would return to him, but then I met Saizo and migrated here, to his home far far away from my lovely little temple.

I wonder if he missed me, I haven't seen him since before I got married. I'm sure he would be ecstatic to hear about my possible pregnancy. I decided to write him a letter, and I sent it off as soon as I was finished.

I haven't had any dizzy spells and I was recovering quite well. I felt spoiled not having to work, and feared I would grow lazy when it came time to return to my duties. Even though I was scared, I wished with all my heart to be carrying a life inside me. This situation made me feel so much closer to my husband, I felt we were even more connected in some strange way. We would finally become a family.

Saizo hadent said much of it. I think he is still fearing the worst, but I know deep down he really wants this baby to be real too. He would make an excellent father.

We had learned in the next week that I still haven't experienced my flow and the time finally came to call for the doctor.

"I'm certain of it this time, you are without a doubt with child. I would estimate aroumd three momths now." He informed us as he left. The maid was given the money to give him his payment as he left so that Saizon and I could talk in private.

He had this expression on his face I had never witnessed before. He was rendered speechless, but I could see it in his eyes. The dreaded memory of losing his mother, and the fear I would lose my life too. At least I know if that were to happen, he wouldn't abandon our child like his father had done to him.

"I .. really don't know what to say." He managed to say, as bashful as I'd ever seen him. I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Saizo, you don't have to say anything. This is as much as shock to me as it is to you."

"I honestly never imagined that one day I would be wed and bring a life into this world." He begins. "This is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

"I am happy I can give you something so unique. It fills me with joy."

"You know I'm not gonna stop worrying about you though, right?"

"Of course." I reply.

I lowered my hand to my stomach, grinning from ear to ear. Ive wanted to be a mother my whole life and now finally my dream is becoming a reality. I wadent even showing but I could imagine what it looked like. Wondering how a baby would even fit in my torso without smushimg up my insides. That must be the miracle of life. While I was tenderly thinking to myself, Saizo placed his hand upon my stomach as well, gently poking me there.

"You can't see anything.. But it feels like there's something there. Your belly feels hard as a rock." He laughs, admiring me lovingly. I had never seen him in this state, he seemed so gentle.

"I vow to protect our little one with my whole being. This child will not know the pain that we both shared, not having parents. I will be by their side until the end of my life."

He looks so determined.

"Saizo." I mutter, amazed at this new side of him.

"I mean it."

I could understand. I wouldn't want that for my children either. I want to be around for everything and maybe if I'm lucky, be able to share stories of grandchildren one day like the housemaid does.

The two of us went on about our day, more in love them we ever had been.

(chapter 6)


End file.
